Un dia con Goku
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot para celebrar el estreno de la Película Un dia con Goku para Gohan y Goten Fic padre e hijos


**Cathy: Hola gente linda y preciosa, hoy por ser un dia muy especial, el 30 de marzo que se estrena la pelicula ''La Batalla de los Dioses'' de Dragon Ball, decidi hacer este pequeño one-shot especial n.n**

**Ranma: Bla bla bla bla...**

**Akane: Y solo por eso a partir de ahora estara Goku-san aqui con nosotros**

**Cathy: Costo mucho conseguirlo asi que agradescan, y por su puesto tambien Gohan y Goten x3**

**Goku: Hola ¿Quieres luchar un rato comigo?**

**Ranma: Por mi bien**

**Inuyasha: Y luego yo**

**Goten: Sii vere a mi papito luchar n.n**

**Gohan: Jeje suerte**

**Cathy: Y mientras ellos pelean yo empiezo esto, un pequeño one-shot padre e hijos, n.n *esconde la cola* ****_por si acaso... _Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

Hola: los personajes hablan

_hola_: los personajes piensan

(hola): notas de la autora

- hola -: acciones del personaje

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en las montañas paoz, Milk (o Chi-Chi) cocinando, Goku y Gohan entrenando, y el pequeño Goten viendo a su hermano y padre entrenar

- Genial papa, yo quiero ser algun dia tan fuerte como tu - decia felizmente el pequeño Goten

- Con esfuerzo lo lograras, hijo - Aunque Goku no llevaba ni 1 mes conociendolo, el ya lo queria y consentia como a Gohan cuando era pequeño

**Inicio del flashback**

- Mi ma-mama... - el niño se acerco lentamente y asustado al ver que Majin Boo habia convertido a su mama en un huevo, y de paso aplastarlo - Se-Señor Piccolo... - Goten seguia asustado al ver que Piccolo habia evitado que ayudara a su mama, era el unico deseo que su papa, cuando lo conocio le habia pedido, el siempre habia deseado conocer a su papa, ya que en sus largos 7 años siempre habia oido decir que era la imagen viva de su padre cuando era un niño, y a su hermano contandole historias de las aventuras que pasaban juntos... Poco despues de que vio a su mamita ser asesinada, vio a su papa volar directamente para darle una patada directa a Majin Boo, era un alivio para el, ya que sin su hermano y sin su mama, y casi sin su papa ya se sentiria solo, pero por suerte su papito habia llegado (a partir de aqui son cosas inventadas mias)

- Si, papa - Goten se seco las lagrimas y al ver que su papa estaba luchando contra Majin Boo, decidio no intervenir, cuando lo Goku dejo inconciente a Boo por un momento el corriendo fue a abrazar a su papa de la pierna, tal como hacia Gohan - Papa, estas aqui, que bueno papa - Y al no ver la aureola en su cabeza, llego a la deduccion de que ya no estaba muerto

- Si, Goten, ¿donde estan tu mama y Gohan? - pregunto Goku con su cara caracteristica de yo no se

- E-ellos - empieza levemente a llorar - Ellos fueron asesinados... - tomo un respiro para ordenar sus ideas - Gohan fue a-asesinado por ese mounstruo... Y mi mamita... fue a reclamarle al mounstruo... pe-pe-pero el mounstruo la convirtio en un huevo... y despues la piso - Al terminar esa dolorosa frase el pequeño vuelve a llorar

Goku cerro sus ojos un momento para ordenar sus ideas, el ya sabia que Gohan podria haber muerto, pero segun Videl no, tal vez habia muerto como el pequeño Goten habia dicho, Goku se contuvo las lagrimas de llorar, aunque no lo demostrara mucho el queria mucho a Gohan y Milk, pocas veces lo demostraba ya que nadie le habia enseñado como hacerlo, solo su abuelo Son Gohan, pero no estubo mucho tiempo con el, Goku volteo a ver abajo donde estaba el pequeño, el seguia llorando... era la primera vez que Goten experimentaba mucho dolor en su corazoncito

- Papa, ¿tu no te iras ya mas, cierto? - Le pregunto aun llorando Goten

Goku se agacho a la altura de Goten

- No hijo, no mas, ahora necesitare de tu ayuda si quiero derrotar a ese moustruo para despues buscar las esferas del dragon para revivir a tu mama y Gohan, ¿me ayudaras?

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras Goten tubo una sonrisa pequeña pero notable en su rostro - Si papa

Pasaron los dias de lucha, fusiones y muchas cosas, cuando por fin pudieron derrotar al malvado moustruo Goten se sintio mas feliz que nunca

- Siii por fin - el agarro las manos de Trunks y empezo a saltar dando vueltesitas - Lo logramos Lo logramos

- Perfecto, ¿Kakaroto y ahora que vas a hacer?

- Ire con Goten a buscar las esferas del dragon, ¿no? - Goku le muestra una sonrisa muy caracteristica de el

- Siiii, tendre mi propia aventura con papa para contarse la a Gohaaan

Ellos se fueron en la nuve voladora, hace mucho que no viajaba ahi, pasaron tormentas, sequias, nevisnas pero los dos heroes seguian buscando las esferas del dragon

Cuando por fin pudieron obtener las 7, se fueron a la montaña paoz para, estar con ellos cuando sus cuerpos volvieran a la vida

Ellos dos unieron las 7, y Goku le hizo una seña para que el dijera el deseo

- Sal de ahi Dragon

De pronto las esferas se iluminaron y salio el dragon Sheng Long

- ¿Cual es tu deseo?

- Deseo... que revivas a mi mamita y mi hermano... por favor - Goten bajo su cabeza

Los ojos del dragon empezaron a brillar, al parecer estaba cumpliendo su deseo

- Su deseo se ha cumplido, me voy, con su permiso... - Sheng Long vuelve a las esferas, y se elevan

- _Ahi esta la de 4 estrellas_ - Goku la mira de reojo

Al momento en que se iban a esparcir Goku salto para tomar su preciada esfera, el unico recuerdo de su abuelito

- ¿Ya se cumplio, papa?

- Vamos a ver

Y vieron a Gohan y Chi-Chi salir de la tierra, Goten y Goku estaban tan emocionados que Goku abrazo a Chi-Chi, y Goten a Gohan, y luego un gran abrazo familiar

**Fin del flashback**

- Esa ha sido mi unica aventura con mi papito, luego de eso siempre esta entrenando con mi hermano...

- ¿Que dices Goten?

- Papa...

- Dime

- Mama...

- ¿Que pasa Goten?

Todos los miembros de la familia Son se acercaron al pequeño Goten, pues ojos curiosos querian saber que era lo que queria

- ¿Por que no tenemos un paseo familiar?

La idea se les hizo rara al principio, pero no era del todo mala, ya que NUNCA habian salido los 4 juntos, tal vez una que de otra vez cuando Gohan estaba pequeño, era una buena oportunidad, ya que todos estaban vivos, Goten no estaba con su insepaable amigo Trunks, y Gohan no tenia mucha tarea que entregar, era el momento perfecto

- Pues no veo por que no...

- Siiii! - Goten se emociono mucho que empezo a saltar de alegria

- Pero, no se ustedes pero yo...

- ¿Que tienes Goku?

- Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿no quieren comer?

Chi-Chi callo al suelo mostrando solo sus pies

- Bien vamos todos a comer

Chi-Chi siempre se comia solamente un plato, ya que como humana no tenia el estomago moustruoso de un sayayin (hmmm pero hay humanos como Ranma que comen y comen y no se llenan XD) pero su esposo e hijos comian como minimo 10 platos en cada tiempo de comida (por eso la insistencia de Chi-Chi por que Goku trabaje, ahora lo entiendo todo XDDD)

- Bien ¿ya terminaron?

- Sii, estubo delicioso mama - Dijo Goten

- Mucho mama, gracias - dijo amablemente Gohan

- Pues si, Chi-Chi es la mejor cocineraa - grito Goku

- Gracias, chicos, bueno sera mejor irnos

- Pero, mama, papa, Goten, ¿donde iremos? - Pregunto Gohan

- Olvide ese pequeño detalle jejeje - decia Goten mientras se rescaba la parte de atras de la cabeza

- Yo ya lo habia pensado...

- ¿Donde iremos Chi Chi?

- A ciudad Satan por supuesto, iremos al parque de diversiones que esta ahi

- Genial - gritaron los tres

Todos se fueron en una capsula que tenia Chi-Chi guardada y se dirigieron a ciudad Satan

* * *

Cuando llegaron Goten se habia quedado dormido en las piernas de Gohan, a sus padres les parecio grasioso, Gohan con mucho cuidado lo desperto, y el apenas vio el parque salio corriendo, Chi-Chi se encontro con unas amigas que no habia visto hace ya mucho tiempo, y se quedo hablando con ellas, Goku y Gohan se fueron detras de Goten, pues no querian perderlo ya que era muy imperactivo

- ¿A donde nos subimos primero papa? - Goten estaba muy emocionado

- Subamos a la montaña rusa, Goten - dijo Goku

- Pero papa, no trajimos dinero

Todos se quedaron en manera de ...

- Ja entonces simplemente sentémonos

Los tres saiyajines se sentaron en una mesa que había ahí, hace tiempo que Gohan no estaba con su papa, la ultima vez que recuerda fue en la habitación del tiempo, hace ya bastante mucho antes de que derrotaran a Cell, y el tenia apenas 11 años, luego nacio su hermanito Goten, pero... su padre ya no estaba, estaba en el otro mundo, en otras palabras que estaba muerto

Pero, algo que Gohan sabia, y sabia muy bien es que su papa siempre iba a estar en el fondo de su corazón y, conociéndolo iba a revivir tarde o temprano (es que en DB vale onda si alguien muere XD)

Estaban todos calladitos, nadie hablaba solo estaban pensando, cada quien por su lado

**Fantasia de Goku: **

Estaba rodeado por montones de comida, toda la que podría desear, pero... no tenia diner

**Fantasia de Goten: **

Estaba entrenando con su papa y Gohan los observaba sentadito junto a su amigo Trunks

**Fantasia de Gohan:**

Una forma de entretener a su papa y su hermano, ya que si seguían sentados sin hacer nada, su hermano volveria a dormir

**El plan inicia**

Gohan habiendo terminado de pensar decide ir a pedirle a su mama un poco de dinero, aunque tratara y tratara no iban a poder estar en un parque de diversiones sin dinero... Chi-Chi con gusto se lo dio, y de favor le pidió que cuidara de Goten, ya que con Goku no se podía confiar completamente en el, ya que el también era como un niño

Gohan se fue donde estaban su padre y hermano, pero para su sorpresa, Goten estaba con un gran peluche y Goku con un gran helado

- Pa-papa, ¿Dónde consiguieron eso? - pregunto Gohan

- Um, bueno veras estábamos sentados cuando dijiste que ya volvías, entonces vimos a unos hombres que hacían luchas y si les ganabas te daban 3,000 dólares de premio... - explico Goku

- ¿Y usted peleo, papa?

- Claro que no Gohan, fue Goten - le pone la mano en la cabezita a Goten - Yo les dije que mi hijo iba a competir, se rieron al principio pero después aceptaron, y Goten gano

- Jejeje fue muy fácil jeje - rie inocentemente Goten

- ¿Bueno ahora que hacemos?

- Yo se muy bien papa

Gohan los llevo a la montaña rusa, luego al martillo y por ultimo a la casita embrujada, como sabia muy bien que su papa y su hermano eran muy valientes no iban a tener miedo, su papa solo se impresionaba con noticias... inesparadas como cuando Trunks vino del futuro

Cuando salieron por fin Goten tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, igual que Goku y a Gohan le gustaba verlos felices

Gohan de pronto se encontró con Videl y unos amigos de su colegio dejando a Goten y Goku un momento solos

* * *

- ¡Me divertí muchísimo papa!

- Que bueno Goten

- Papa, sabes, me siento feliz de porfin conocerte y... DE QUE MI PAPA ES EL MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO

Las palabras de Goten le parecieron muy conmovedoras a Goku, ya que la ultima vez que había escuchado la frase "mi papa es el mas fuerte del universo" fue Gohan, pero hace tiempo ya

Lo único que hizo fue cerrar su ojos y sonreírle

- Dime papa, una cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

Goku se sento cruzando los brazos

- Pues veras Goten los bebes vienen cuando un hombre osea yo y una mujer osea tu madre quieren tener un niño para pasarle todo su cariño y conocimiento, cuando el hombre y la mujer están casados ellos le mandan un deseo desde su corazón a Sheng Long de tener un niño, y se cumple cuando la cigüeña los trae para cuidarlo y amarlo - explico Goku

- ¿Woo osea que a Gohan y a mi nos han querido desde antes que naciéramos?

- Sip

Para Goku era la primera lección que le enseñaba a su hijo menor, y esperaba no ser la única, por que se notaba que tenia la inocencia y valentía de el cuando era pequeño

- Nuestra primera aventura... Jamas la olvidare... papa - dijo Goten en silencio solo para si mismo

Luego Gohan y Chi-Chi llegaron donde ellos dos, juntos como familia se fueron a la montaña Paoz, para seguir teniendo mas aventuras, ya que ellos siempre le encontraban el lado feliz a la vida

* * *

**Cathy: Waaa ya termine n.n me siento orgullosa, oficialmente la termine a las 11, pero tengo mucho sueñoooo, asi que la subiré mañana a penas me despierte**

**Gohan: *se levanta* ¿que esta pasando? ¿Quién gano la pelea?**

**Cathy: Pues, creo que quedaron en empate, no se bien *se estira y bosteza* que sueñoooo**

**Goten: *se mueve para el otro lado***

**Cathy: Que lindo x3**

**Goku: ¿Qué es esto? *le agarra la cola a Cathy***

**Cathy: Haaay duele duele duele *le sale una lagrima***

**Goku: ¿una sayajin?**

**Ranma: Mas bien una alien**

**Cathy y Goku: Oye callate**

**Cathy: Pues si, me salve a los 5 añitos y fui criada en la Tierra, fin**

**Gohan: Pues bueno a dormir**

**Cathy: Hasta la próxima n.n nos vemos luego en mi xover**

**Todos: Bye Bye**


End file.
